Never say good-bye to me
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Byakuya x reader. Having an arranged marriage hurts, but even more so because it means telling good-bye to one you always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

I sat underneath the blooming cherry blossoms and watched him sit beside me. I gave a small sigh, the world starting to annoy me. As he didn't speak, wether he didn't care or was too weak in human relations, you spoke up.

"Today I'm going to tell you good-bye."

"And why would you?"

Byakuya picked up a small cherry blossom and placed it in my hair, his hands caring and smooth as if I was a delicate treasure he could break.

"I have to get married."

Byakuya said nothing and I felt him carefully take a strand of my hair and put it back in place.

"What made you agree?"

"I have to uphold my family name. You should know that. You got away with marrying the person you love, don't expect me to be able to share that fate."

"I didn't get an heir."

"But Rukia counts as one. I just wanted to say I'm going to stop seeing you. It's easier that way."

"My happiness depends on your inability to face hard tasks?"

"Byakuya, try to understand."

"I don't want to. You're leaving me. You said you wouldn't. You promised."

"You lost your chance."

"You were too young to marry. We spoke about it. Congratulations on your marriage then."

He got up and left without another word. And I knew that was the closet to showing emotions he would give me.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: contains lemon and about 2 swear words... i don't swear much so i keep that out of my stories...

Disclaimers: I do not own Byakuya *pouts* He's going on my birthday wish list though...

After a few days my arrange marriage was planned out. I was getting my hair done by somebody as I was already wearing my dress. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was dressed all in white, and I felt like crying.

"Kuchiki-san, I'll leave you two alone."

I saw the servant bow and leave through the mirror after addressing somebody else. I continued to look through it to see Byakuya beside me. He was wearing a black suit and had a box in one hand. Even I had to admit I would have been heaven if he was the one I was to marry.

He passed me the box and I gave him a small smile.

"Wedding gift?"

"No. Just for you. And I want you to open it before the ceremony."

I slowly opened the box and saw it was a beautiful hair accessory. It was a cherry blossom, outlined in silver with a few diamonds in the center. It took my breath away and I looked up to thank Byakuya. He was already gone and the servant came back. I held his gift in my hands and clutched it close to my chest. I softly closed my eyes as I thought about him. Maybe he did care. But it was best that he let me go easy, I had to do this, he was simply making it easy on me. But I still wish I could have him hold me close like he did a long time before.

I looked nervously around at the people who came to see my marriage. It was overwhelming and I lightly touched cherry blossom in my hair. It was the only color on me, so it stood out. And I wanted it to. A little sign to tell the world that until I was officially married, every second before that I belonged to someone else.

I began walking past the people, trying not to cry. That itself caused me not to smile, and as I walked I tried no to look around too much. But one person caught my attention.

I saw Byakuya sitting still, watching me, his eyes noticing the hair piece. I gave him a small smile and he merely looked away. Rejected on this day. He knew how to make happy memories bitter. He could have at least held my gaze.

As I stood next to the person I was supposed to be with, I found myself wanting to do two things. One was to run away in tears straight to Byakuya. The second was to hit him for not holding my gaze then run away. Regardless, I wanted to be in his arms. But I tried to hide it. After all, I was doing this for a reason. For my family pride. And that was enough reason to stand through it all.

Seconds of this feeling turned to minutes until I was kissed. I froze, my thoughts were so far away, the vows changed so I wouldn't need to say anything. People clapped and stood up, and there I was in the midst of it, married. A few words ran through my head, all of them would have Byakuya scorning me for human swear words and slang. But I kept screaming it out in my head.

'Did I just get fucking married to a god damn stranger?' Where was that line about 'speak now or forever hold your peace' or whatever. Damn idiots must have changed it so I wouldn't have a chance to escape.

I looked at where Byakuya was sitting and found him gone. I felt like I cheated him. I never truly gave him a chance to tell me how he felt about it. Any other time I would soften him up until he told me, but this time I was just too busy to even share a word with him or any friends.

Dear god, please kill me now, so perhaps I can come back as a spirit, and beg Byakuya to forgive me.

I soon snapped out of my thoughts as I was spun around and caught. My, er, husband, began dancing with me and I felt like killing him at each step. Pervert was the word running through my mind.

It was late at the party when my- cringe- husband left me for awhile. Because some girl had some skimpy dress on and flirted with him.  
I picked up a glass of wine then felt someone take it from me. I looked up into slate eyes and he shook his head.

"You get drunk too fast. None for you."

"I need something to erase this nightmare from my mind. Give me the wine, Bya-chan."

"Change of personality already? You were so submissive during the ceremony and to that man overall. He was betting with some others that he'd get you in a threesome in the first week of marriage."

"Then I have a favor."

"And why you can't ask that of your husband...?"

"Just kill him. Then kill me. Then kill everyone here. Everyone but you."

"I have to decline. What if I keep you and me alive, and you as a widow means we can go back to how things were?"

Byakuya tilted his head back finished off the glass. He then put it down and placed an arm around my waist. He led me to dance and I put my arms around his neck, softly playing with the ends of his hair. He held me close enough that my breathing fell against his neck, his hands on my hips. I could smell cherry blossoms on him and he whispered into my ear.

"You looked beautiful."

"You look good yourself. If you wanted to sleep around somebody would say yes to you."

"I have my eyes on someone. Would it be to sinful to take a married women away on her wedding night?"

"No, not at all."

I felt Byakuya lay a kiss on my neck and I gripped at his hair, the kiss sending shocks through my body. It felt good enough that I was melting in his arms. He trailed his mouth upwards, his hot tongue tracing patterns over my skin, until he lapped his tongue underneath my ear. He softly bit my earlobe and I stopped moving completely. I then murmured to him.

"Can we go somewhere in private, Bya-chan? But please don't stop."

"Look, your submissive personality came back."

"Only for you... Was that sarcasm?"

Byakuya said nothing as he picked up a glass from a nearby waiter. He passed it to me and I almost caught a small smile on his lips.

"Drink it."

"You'd say I'd be drunk."

"And you're no longer being submissive because...?"

I took a sip of the wine and felt Byakuya push me out of the room. I finished the glass of quickly and felt him push me into a room. I reached to turn on the lights but he stopped me.

"Don't."

I felt him pull the hair piece out of my hair and I pulled his out in return. I placed them down and unbuttoned his jacket. As I did so he began slipping my dress down. I let it fall and Byakuya pulled my hands away. He then pulled the shirt over his head and I felt his bare arm go around my waist. He pulled me close and I slowly licked his chest. It made him tense before he began undoing his pants.

"Let's say good bye to the rules tonight and not to us, okay?"

He traced a finger down my lips and I caught it in my mouth.

"Agreed."

Next chapter is more lemon ~


End file.
